


Dirty Little secret

by Roostertease_it



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, they're 18 my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating for months but Lance won’t let Keith tell anyone, or let them be seen together at all?. Keith is at breaking point, will they survive this or is it over for them?.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [dirty little secret by the all-american rejects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg)
> 
> for klangst week on tumblr with my [ klance blog](http://klanceforthesoul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I... I haven't nsfw'd in a whiilllllleeeeeee so... enjoy???

“Shit. ” Keith heard Lance say under his breath, removing his mouth from Keith’s. “Sorry babe.”

Keith was about to open his mouth but felt a hand on his chest. Before he knew it he’d been pushed into Lance’s locker. He glared through the three slits in the metal door. Someone had come into the locker room. 

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. No-one in their entire school knew that Keith and Lance were together and Lance was adamant it stayed that way. At the start Keith thought it was because he wasn’t exactly the coolest in the school but he knew there must be something else going on underneath, but Lance wouldn't say. So he just had to put up with their dirty little secret.

“What was that noise?.” He heard.

“Nothing Darren, just knocked down some of my stuff.” Lance said, leaning against the locker and blocking Keith’s view. “What’re you back for, I thought you were going to Shane’s party?”

“I was, I  _ am.  _ I left my wallet in my locker.” There were some clunks as Shane looked through his locker. “Found it!, Lance you sure you’re not coming, I could give you a ride?.”

“Nah, I’m busy tonight.” Lance replied.

“Okay then, Later.” Shane’s footsteps fainted away and Lance opened the door. Keith glared daggers into his soft blue eyes. He stepped out, pushing past him.Lance caught him by the hand. He turned to face him. 

“What?.” Keith asked, the word coming out more spiteful than he had intended. He looked at the floor.

“C’mon.” Lance said gently, His head was tipped upwards by Lance’s fingers. “You know no-one can know....” Keith tensed up as Lance drew close, he wanted to be angry and stubborn but Lance’s touch made him melt. He made no movement to leave Lance’s grasp. Lance smirked. Keith took in a sharp breath. He loved that glint Lance got in his eyes when he wanted him. In a moment Lance’s hand were on him, pulling him close so the met at the wait ad Lance’s breath was on his face. Keith closed his eyes and let Lance close the small gap between them. Their mouths met for only a second before Lance pulled away. “Let’s take this elsewhere, I wouldn’t wanna risk us being caught.”

Keith sighed. He followed Lance nonetheless. “Where  _ are  _ we going?.” He asked.

“Lighten up.” Lance said, throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“What, aren’t you scared someone will see us...?” Keith muttered, pushing Lance’s hand off.

Lance pressed a quick kiss into Keith’s cheek. “We’re going to someplace special.” Lance said, ignoring Keith’s comment.

Keith shook his head but didn’t say anything. The school was quiet, earlier right after the game it had been crawling with people. Keith hated the entire thing. It was one of the biggest games of the year and since Lance was the star quarterback Keith wanted to be there to support him, despite how much he hated crowds. What he got in thanks was being shoved into a locker. 

They took Lance’s car, which was some sort of old jeep. Keith wasn’t too into cars, he much preferred motorcycles. At least the seats were comfortable though. Lance started up the car, giving Keith a fond look as they set off. The sky was dark but Lance was lit by streetlights , the orange glow passing over his face as the drove down the street. Keith liked when Lance was deep in concentration, as he was now, staring at the road. His eyebrows were slightly drawn together and his mouth pursed. Keith let his eyes fall closed and he listened to the sound of the engine and their breathing.

“We’re nearly there.” 

Keith’s eyes blinked open, he’d fallen asleep. He checked the clock it had been fifty minutes. He looked out the window, they were surrounded by trees. “Why didn’t you wake me up, and where in the heck are we?.”

Lance giggled, “Calm down, it’s all part of my elaborate plan.”

Keith crossed his arms. He didn’t like the secrecy.  _ Any  _ type of secrecy. 

“We’re nearly there anyway so you can stop your pouting okay?.”

“I’m not pouting, asshole.” Keith snapped.

“Pfft.” That sound made Keith infinitely more angry, “You are pouting, I can see you. But it’s a cute pout.” there was silence between them. “I can take you home if you want?.” Lance asked. Keith glanced over to him, he looked downcast, Keith rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay, we can go.” He said. He  _ wanted  _  to go truthfully, he just wanted it not to be a secret, he felt dirty having to tell his parents he was at a party with friends that night and not being able to tell them about his first boyfriend. 

“Yay!.” Lance clicked the indicator on and took them down a winding road. “Can you see that building up there?.” ance pointed and Keith’s eyes followed, at the end he found a small cabin that was partially hidden by trees and could only be seen by the minimal light the headlights gave.

“Yeah, I can,why?.”

“That’s where we’ll be staying tonight.” Lance said, “Surprise.”

“It looks… uh, quaint.” Keith, he really meant it looked tiny. Not that it mattered to him really.

They pulled up outside and Lance shut the engine off, Lance hopped out of the car and rushed around to let him out. He picked Keith up and carried him. “Put me down!.”

“No, I’m carrying you over the threshold you salty bastard!.” He announced, holding him tighter.

“We’re not married and I’m not salty.”

“You are and no we’re not, but we can pretend.”

That line sure shut him up. Did that mean Lance  _ would  _ marry him, or maybe he’d even daydreamed about it, like Keith had?. Keith lost the thought as Lance kicked the door open. Keith flicked the lights on. Lance ran inside, spinning Keith around and stumbling about, laughter coming out in waves. Keith lost his will be annoyed and laughed too.

Lance flung him onto the sofa and collapsed next to him. “Glad to see you smile…” Lance reached over and slipped his fingers into Keith’s hand. “What’s been up with you lately?.”

Keith didn’t answer at first. He looked at Lance instead. His Hair Was sticking up, no doubt the fault of his helmet. “I want to tell everyone…. I want everyone to know how much I like, no how much I love you. I’ve had enough of these lies Lance.” He bit his lip, feeling teary.

Ance’s arm snaked around Keith’s shoulders, he pulled him close, so Keith’s head rested in the crook of his arm. “I know I haven’t given you the reason why I wanted this a secret… I don’t think my dad would take it very well.” he said. His voice didn’t wobble but it sounded fragile. “By not well I mean he’d probably kick me out… I didn’t tell you because…” He sighed deeply. “I kind of didn’t want it to be real.”

“I see. You know I’d be there for you, right?... if you told your parents” Keith said.

“Than you…”

‘Will we ever be able to be properly together?.” Keith asked, he had tried not to, but it just came out.

“...when I get the courage.” Lance answered, he was done with this topic now, “Anyway what do you want to do?.”

“Make out?.” Keith suggested.

‘You’re an animal!.” Lance laughed. 

“Shut up,” Keith said, giving him a shove, “Why else are we in a place where no-one can interrupt us then?, to play xbox?, I doubt it.”

“You’ve got me figured out Kogane.” Lance grinned.

“Wasn’t that hard.” Keith shrugged. “Not much to figure out.”

“Now It's your turn to shut up.” Lance stood up, “Come on then, I’ll show you the room, we might as well get comfortable.”

Lance brought him in, it was a small cosy room. There was one king-size bed in the middle, covered in white sheets. Lance put his bag on the nightstand and flung himself onto the bed. Keith joined a little more reservedly.

Lance was over him in a second, his hair falling forward and glancing against his skin and Lance moved down. He made their lips meet and suddenly everything didn’t matter anymore. All the people he couldn’t tell about Lance didn’t exist to him. It was just him and Lance. Lance opened his mouth and without thought Keith followed. Their tongues met and Keith would’ve gasped if his mouth weren’t already full. Lance’s hands were on his face, each thumb rubbing circles where they lay. He held Lance’s head to his own, betraying he want to be cold. Now he wanted to be warm. He wanted to feel Lance’s touch everywhere it could be.

They parted and Lance leaned his forehead onto Keith’s. “Is this okay?.” Lance breathed. “You’ve been.. Distant today so I-”

He knew what Lance was asking. Keith leaned up and kissed him. He raised his eyebrows, trying to tell Lance he didn’t care anymore.

“Okay then…” He saw Lance’s smile just before their lips met again. The kissing lasted a while, every minute it got a little more sloppy, not half hearted but instead wanting. Lance’s hands began to stray from Keith’s face. Keith could feel him pulling at his shirt. Their eye contact was intense as Lance undressed him. He’d never seen such a fire in his eyes, it did good to set his heart ablaze. His shirt was thrown aside. Keith mirrored Lance’s actions and pulled Lance’s shirt off. His eyes followed his streamlined body. The shape of his muscles made him shiver. 

“I’m already hard.” Lance breathed and Keith almost felt dizzy he was so enticed. Lance pushed him down, not with any kind of force, it was  more a suggestion, one that Keith wasn't saying no to. Lance was removing his pants. 

“Bend your legs.” Keith obliged. Lance threaded his arms through the gaps in his legs and brought his head to Keith’s crotch. This time Keith  _ did  _ gasp as Lance’s mouth met him. His chest arch and his stomach felt funny. He’d never felt anything like it in his life. Masturbation didn’t come close. He tried to watch Lane’s head move slowly up and down but the desire to squeeze his eyes closed was too much. His head went back into his pillow.He felt embarrassed at how quickly he was reaching the edge. “L-Lance…” His voice wobbled. “Wait.”

Lance looked up and Keith got his breath. “I’ll finish you off if-”

“No. together.” Keith felt blush raise on his cheeks. He’d never said something so corny in his life. 

“Dude, your nipples are hard.” Lance said, his one track mind being taken by this. He pressed over one of them with his thumb, Keith let out a grunt. Why did that feel so good??. Lance looked at him. Keith knew what was coming next. Sure enough Lance was licking his chest before he could say anything. Keith gripped Lance’s thick arm, his free side was now being fondled by Lance.

“ _ Lance. _ ” Keith said, it felt weirdly good. Nearly  _ too  _ good. “Can we move on?.”

Lance tongue swirled around his nipple and Keith nudged him, getting his attention. “Okay, okay, I’ll get the lube.” Lance said, Reaching into the bag he’d brought with him. “Are you sure you don’t want to continue with that because by the sounds you were making it sounded like you were enjoy-”

He threw a pillow at Lance, “Shut up.”

Lance smiled, with his teeth he ripped open a condom and put it over his fingers. He squirted some lube on for good measure. “Ready?.” he asked.

Keith nodded, not sure what to say there that wouldn’t embarrass him. Lance shuffled up the bed and sat on his knees, he pulled Keith towards him so his backside was pointed slightly up. Keith covered his face with his hands. He was sure his face was glowing red at that point.

Keith felt Lance's finger at his entrance, massaging around and gently prodding and slowly opening him up. Keith did his best to keep his breathing steady as the first finger slid inside. Lance’s free hand was on his leg. 

“How does it feel?.” Lance asked.

“Weird.” Keith replied not knowing how to describe it. It didn’t feel bad, just sort of uncomfortable.

Lance rubbed his hand up and down his leg. Keith took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. “I’m putting another in, okay?.” Keith nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and keeping himself from tensing up.

The strange feeling began to change into something that started Keith’s heart thumping. He stifled a moan Lance’s finger glided into a spot that made him feel  _ really  _ good.

“Was that your-?”

“ _ Mmmhmm. _ ”

“So you’re feeling good now?.” Lance asked. Keith couldn’t see it but he knew he was smiling. “That’s great… c’mere.” he felt Lance shift a little on the bed, moving Keith’s leg up and kissing it softly. He felt any remaining tension disappear with Lance’s kiss.

Lance’s movements inside him were slow and steady, he began to move ever so slightly along with them. “You’re doing great.” Keith’s face burned, but somehow at the same time he didn’t care.

It wasn’t long before Lance spoke again, “C-can I try now?.”

Keith opened his eyes. Lance was biting his lip and had a slight shake in his shoulder. He’d been holding back. “Y-yes.”

Lance breathed deeply and grabbed another condom, he fiddled with this one more than the first, his desperation was making him clumsy. He got it on and looked at Keith. Lance held his hand out and he took it. Their eyes met in an intense suspension of what was about to happen. Keith felt the pressure and reveled in the look on Lance’s face. Keith’s fingers tingled as Lance pushed inside. Lance’s head tipped forward and their eye-contact broke. Lance was filling him up. Lance’s hot breath’s were on his shoulder and neck. He’d never been so pent-up in his life.

“Y-you can move.” Keith said. Go did he want Lance to move. He couldn’t take it.

“Wait a second… it feels too good.” He mumbled.

Keith’s heart did a dance in his chest, “Oh…”

Slowly but surely Lance began to move. Keith pressed his mouth against Lance’s shoulder.He couldn’t fight his want to kiss it. Heis mouth opened and he licked and sucked the tender skin. He bit down gently as he felt Lance’s hand on his dick, stroking and moving in time with the roll of his hips.

Lance began to thrust a little harder, Making Keith’s toes curl into the cotton sheets. “You feel so fuckign good Keith.” Lance said it right into his ear. “You can make noise… we’re alone.”

Keith moaned in reply, he was losing his words in the whirlpool of pleasure his mind was becoming. He threaded his hands around Lance’s back, Lance’s muscles moved under his hands. “F-fuck.” He felt his entire body begin to tense again, this time it was a different kind of tension. One that made him see stars and lose control of his fingers and his mind.

“I’m close Keith…” Lance mumbled. 

Keith was too. He could feel it.  Keith dug his fingers Lance’s back, all the tension was being released at once by Lance’s fervent strokes. His head was swimming. “Ahhh-ahh.” 

Lance soon followed, grunting, with each slowing thrust. They hovered in this moment before Lance pulled out, discarding the condom and cleaning himself up. Keith did the same. He flopped next to Keith.

Keith reached over and shut the lamp light off, he didn’t think he could take more eye-contact right then. Lance pulled him close, giving him gentle kisses on the neck. “Was that okay for you?...” Lance asked, sounding uncertain.

“...more than okay.” Keith muttered, loud enough for Lance to hear.

Lance sighed in relief, “Thank god…”

It wasn’t ten minutes before Lance was snoring. Keith couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He fell asleep with the rhythm of the and fall of Lance’s chest against his back. He felt safe there.

Morning came all too soon and before he knew it Lance was driving him home. “Why does school have to happen every damn monday?.” Lance asked “and there’s always shit due on monday’s. I’m gonna be up all night doing this damn essay for english.”

“Haven’t you had that assignment for weeks now?.”

“Don’t judge me.”

Keith laughed. They pulled to a stop by some lights. Keith’s eye widened as he saw the car next to them. It was Darren. He tried to hide but he knew he’d been seen.

“Lance!, hey!.” Darren shouted waving erratically.

Lance jumped. He wound down the window. “...... hey Darren.”

“Who’s that next to you?.”

There was a silence Lance looked from Keith to Darren. “It’s just Keith, I’m dropping him off as a favour for my mom, oh the light’s turning green!” Lance sped off.

_ Just Keith.  _ Keith hadn’t expected much from an encounter like that but he didn’t expect that either. “Just Keith huh?.”

Lance sighed, “are you gonna get upset because of that?.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I understand why you can’t tell people we’re going out but can people at least know we’re friends for fucksake.”

Lance brought his hand from its place next to Keith and grasped the wheel with both hands. “No. People would get suspicious.”

“ oh fuck off with that Lance, you’re just embarrassed to be seen with me aren’t you?.”

“... Keith I can’t win here you know-”

Keith slammed his hands down on the dashboard. “Let me out of this car, I’m walking.”

“Keith-

“ _ Lance.”  _ He was totally serious.

Lance pulled over. Keith hopped out. He thought he’d hear Lance drive away but instead heard footsteps. “Fuck off Lance.”

“Keith!.” Lance said, “You’re being ridiculous.”

Keith whipped around, “No, Lance, I’m not!.” He yelled. “I’m sick of being your dirty little secret, guess what Lance I’m done!.”

“What do you mean?.” Lance asked, a twinge of pain in his voice that made Keith regret but it was too late.

“It’s over, we're over.” Keith said, “I guess it can’t be over if it never really started can it?.” Kith turned and began to walk away. This time no footsteps came after him. No voice. Only the distant sound of a jeep engine driving away. He felt a fat tear roll down his cheeks, stubbornly he wiped it.

Keith regretted what he’d said as soon as he’d said it. He regretted it even more when he saw Lance the next day, in the cafeteria. Lance looked like a mess, his hair wasn’t groomed as it usually was and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. Keith felt sick.

His hands shook as he ate. Why had he done it?, Lance had a perfectly good reason to keep him a secret…

“Keith?.” He turned around, Lance was standing there. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you doing?, you can’t talk to me in the cafeteria people will see!.”

“I don’t care anymore, I love you and if people can’t take that then fuck ‘em. As a matter of fact…” Lance stood up onto the table Keith was eating at. “Everyone, hey everyone!.”

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent. Keith stared at the faces. They were all looking at Lance.

“As many of you know, I’m Lance mcclain.” he grinned. “Something you don’t know is i’m bisexual as fuck and I love my boyfriend Keith!.”

Keith blushed from head to toe, Lance leaned down. “That is, if you’ll take me back?.”

“Yes…” Keith said, unsure he could say much more.

“Now let’s get out of here.” Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

The crowd could’ve said or done anything then but Keith didn’t care. All he cared about was Lance’s hand in his own and their future. Together.   
  



End file.
